


The Dark End of the Street

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Sexual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8924845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: A birthday gift for StarMaamMke! Joyce Byer's marriage is on the rocks and she finds comfort in someone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarMaamMke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMaamMke/gifts).



"The Chief and her, they've screwed before, huh?"

It happened twice, not counting the handful of times when they were dating back in high school. Ya know, in the drive through, in the locker room after school, in the back of his Dad's car. Those happened so long ago it almost felt like another life. They're older now. More experienced. More jaded. And something about that drove the two of them together again. No matter how briefly.

At the time Lonnie had been arrested, again. Hop had only been back in town about two months. Lonnie was sitting in the station downtown around dark and Hop had stopped Joyce in the doorway before she could reach him. He'd stolen her car, again. Hopper had to physically hold her back. If not, he would've had to book her too for beating the shit out of a handcuffed Lonnie. Hop pushed her backwards gently, out of the front door of the station, while he called over his shoulder that he was taking a smoke break. There was a fury in her dark eyes. Her whole body trembled with anger against Hop's open palms. "Joyce, beating the shit out of him won't solve anything."

"It'll make me feel a hell of a lot better, Hopper!" She fumed as his hand slid to her lower back, guiding her to the back of the station to a recessed stairway where he normally smoked.

"Just take a second to breathe, okay?" He said as he offered her a light for her cigarette. "Joyce have you been drinking?" He asked, noticing the smell of alcohol on her breath.

"My piece of shit husband that I'm separated from won't leave me alone. Drinking is the least of my worries." She held her cigarette in her shaking hand as angry tears began falling.

Hop reached over and took her free hand in his, hoping the gesture wasn't too forward. "You'll get through this. He's not worth it, honey." Joyce turned her eyes to him and flicked her spent cigarette into a nearby puddle. He followed suit with his own. "Want another?" He asked, offering his pack.

She brushed it away. "Actually, I want something else." She placed her hands on his chest before they slid up to his jaw, pulling him down until her lips brushed his.

"Joyce-" Her lips brushed his, coaxing him to open his mouth for her. "Joyce." He mumbled against her lips. "Joyce this is crazy. This is the police station. Your husband is like twenty feet away."

"I know." She said, her fingers brushing through his hair. "Make me forget him for a little while, Hop. Take me back to our teenage years. I need someone comforting and familiar."

He breathed through his nose in a soft sort of snort. "Joyce honey that was a long time ago."

"I've heard of your recent conquests, Hopper-" "Rude." He laughed as she pushed him back against the wall, out of the scope of the streetlight and into the darkness of the stairwell. "Might as well let me leave my notch in your belt." He breathed in heavily as she ground her need against his thigh. "You can't say you're exactly opposed to this." She said as she brushed his hardness through his pants. She grabbed his shoulders and switched places with him so that her back was against the brick wall. She let out a soft gasp as he bit the place where her neck met her shoulder.

"Let the record show that you talked me into this." He growled against her skin as his lips skimmed her jaw, his beard scratching her sensitive skin while his hands traveled under her top to cup her breasts. She pushed him back a bit and worked on his belt, finally freeing him of his tight uniform pants and underwear as she pushed them down his thighs. She left him to stroke himself as she wiggled out of her jeans and shoes, her skin prickling in the cool night air. "No time." He said as she moved to wiggle out of her panties. He lifted her against the wall and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He pushed her underwear aside and slid inside her swiftly, drawing a heady sigh from her. Her grip tightened on the shoulders of his uniform as he established a rhythm, pushing her back against the bricks as her lips sought his again in the darkness. His mind whirled with the possibilities of how this could go wrong. What if someone caught them in the act. A married woman and the Chief of police behind the police station, fucking in the darkness like a couple of teenagers. The thoughts only made him drive into her harder, intoxicated by his name on her lips and the smell of her sweet perfume.

They came together, sweating and panting against the wall. His legs felt like jello as she slid down the length of his body and she leaned against his chest, trying to collect herself. His fingers wound in her hair, his nails gently massaging her scalp as he held her tightly to him. "Goddamn Joyce, goddamn."

A noise to the side of the building startled the both of them and they scrambled to fix appearances, fixing their clothes and Joyce struggling to get back into her tennis shoes. They were both seated on the stairs when Callahan rounded the building, looking for Hop. "We finished booking him, if you're ready to transport him to the jail."

Hop stood and adjusted his belt on his hips. "He won't bother you anymore tonight, Joyce. Your cars parked out front with the keys under the mat. Go home and get some rest." He said formally, as if they had only been innocently been sharing cigarettes moments before.

"Throw the book at him, Hop." She encouraged as she stood too. "Thanks for talking me down." He nodded, wishing Callahan wasn't around so he could kiss her one more time. Both men watched her as she walked away. "Goodnight, boys." She called over her shoulder before rounding the corner of the station.

"G'night." Hop called after her.

"You guys were out here a long time." Callahan commented. "Lonnie was getting out of sorts."

"Fuck Lonnie. Joyce was highly upset. I mean, can you blame her?" Hopper commented. "Would you like it if your wife only came home to steal from you and make life hard for you and your kids before running off to another man?"

Callahan considered this information for a few moments. "No. I guess not."

 

.  
The second time was a week later. They'd ran into each other a few times before this particular day without incident. They'd speak and carry on about their days respectively, as if nothing had transpired between them. An unspoken agreement that nothing ever happened. But that day he'd stopped by the store and through small talk found out she got off work in fifteen.

"If you've got the time, you should stop by the station for a few minutes. Just to clear up some paperwork." He encouraged, hoping she'd pick up the hint. She'd been through this process before. There was no paperwork to be finished.

"I've got a few minutes to spare before the boys get home. I'll stop by." She replied, unconsciously tugging at the hem of her skirt.

She met him a quarter after behind the station, just as the sky was darkening. He pulled her closer, his hand gripping her ass and smiling as he realized she wasn't wearing underwear. She'd left them in the glove compartment of her car.

"This has to be the last time, Hopper." She said as her lips skimmed his throat. "This is so wrong and I shouldn't have started it. I shouldn't be here now. But I need you just one more time." She moved to kiss his jaw.

"I understand." He said before sunk to his knees, coaxing her to place her leg over his shoulder.

"Hopper we don't have time-" His exploring fingers caused her breath to hitch. "What if someone finds us?" He laughed between her legs.

"No one knows we're out here. You just have to keep quiet darlin."

"Hop you don't have to-"

"Quit protesting. If this is the last time, I'm going to make it memorable." He said, bunching the material of her skirt around her hips.

Her hands tugged at his hair lightly as he worshipped her with his mouth, making her legs tremble around him. Was he writing his name with his tongue? He'd proven himself a quick learner in this subject back in high school, but damn if he hadn't gotten better with time. Joyce covered her mouth, trying to cover the moans that escaped her. She hadn't received this sort of treatment since the back of Jim's father's car back in school. A moment in time she thought about often when her mind and fingers would wander late at night.

"Jim-" she moaned as she found herself at the edge, quivering against the bricks of the building.

"Come on baby." He encouraged in a whisper as his thumb circled her sensitive area. He took over with his mouth again and she came harder than she had in years, gasping and panting for air. He guided her to stand up on her own devices and he stood to meet her lips, letting her taste herself. He struggled out of his pants and underwear and lifted her back against the wall again.

She moaned into his mouth as he entered her, taking a moment to let her come back to her senses before moving inside her. His hands left angry red marks where he gripped her cheeks tightly, moving her along the length of him slowly. He muttered obscenities under his breath as she moved against him, encouraging him to move faster. He watched her face closely, trying to commit every detail from the blush on her cheeks to how she bit her lip, trying to preserve the memory.

"Fuck, he doesn't deserve you baby." He growled against her shoulder as he pressed her harshly to the wall.

"No talking about him." She grumbled under her breath, nibbling at his ear for emphasis.

His thrusts lost all rhythm as he pushed into her, slowly loosing all of his senses. They reached the edge together and he drove into her a few times afterwards, riding out the high they were sharing. "Jesus Christ, Joyce. What I could do to you if we weren't hiding out in an alleyway."

A stray cat startled them and they fell into uneasy laughter as they adjusted their clothing, trying their best to compose themselves after the earth shattering moment they just shared. Once dressed, he pressed her to the wall once more to pepper her face with kisses.

"I can't do this anymore, Hop."

"I know." He replied, smothering her with one last crushing kiss. "I'll see you around, I guess."

She sniffled, unshed tears glittering in the low light. "Don't cry sweetheart. You know if you're ever need me, I'm here."

 

.  
She remembered that promise years later when one of the most precious people in her life disappeared. As he rounded the corner of his office his eyes fell on the dark haired beauty and he froze, remembering how as he rushed to work that morning 'The Dark End of the Street' played on the radio and he could remember the smell of her perfume, the taste of his name on her lips, all as if it had happened yesterday.

"My boy is missing, Hop."


End file.
